finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI items
This is a list of items that appear in Final Fantasy XI. This is only a list of non-equippable inventory items, not of equipment or key items. Note that item categories sometimes overlap; for example, many food ingredients are edible and thus function as both food and crafting materials, while many quest items and medicines function as materials in certain crafting recipes in addition to their primary function. Medicines All medicines are consumed upon use and thus are only usable once each. Potions Potions recover a certain amount of HP when used. *Potion *Potion +1 *Potion +2 *Potion +3 *Potion Drop *Hi-Potion *Hi-Potion +1 *Hi-Potion +2 *Hi-Potion +3 *Hi-Potion Drop *X-Potion *X-Potion +1 *X-Potion +2 *X-Potion +3 *Max-Potion *Max-Potion +1 *Max-Potion +2 *Max-Potion +3 *Romance Potion *Dusty Potion *Lucid Potion I *Lucid Potion II *Lucid Potion III Ethers Ethers recover a certain amount of MP when used. *Ether *Ether +1 *Ether +2 *Ether +3 *Ether Drop *Hi-Ether *Hi-Ether +1 *Hi-Ether +2 *Hi-Ether +3 *Super Ether *Super Ether +1 *Super Ether +2 *Super Ether +3 *Pro-Ether *Pro-Ether +1 *Pro-Ether +2 *Pro-Ether +3 *Dusty Ether *Lucid Ether I *Lucid Ether II *Lucid Ether III Elixirs Elixirs recover a percentage of both HP and MP upon use. Elixirs never stack. *Elixir Vitae *Elixir *Hi-Elixir *Vile Elixir *Vile Elixir +1 *Megalixir *Lucid Elixir I *Lucid Elixir II *Dusty Elixir Status Recovery items Status recovery items remove harmful or otherwise undesirable statuses when used. *Antacid *Antidote *Echo Drops *Eye Drops *Hallowed Water *Holy Water *Panacea *Remedy *Remedy Ointment *Tincture Status Infliction items These special potions inflict a harmful status on the user when consumed. Most of them are solely useful for crafting weapons that inflict that status, but medicines that inflict poison status are sometimes useful to wake a player up if they are put to sleep. *Blinding Potion *Poison Potion *Venom Potion *Silencing Potion *Muting Potion *Paralyze Potion *Sleeping Potion *Petrify Potion Attribute-Enhancing items TP-Replenishing items Ergon Tinctures Ergon tinctures are potions each containing the essence of a specific geomantic nexus point known as an ergon locus. Each one bestows the Ergon Might beneficial status but with a different effect. The power of the effect is dependent upon the progress of the colonization effort of Adoulin. All ergon tinctures are Rare/Ex. *Bryophitic Boulder Tincture *Bud of the Swarm Tincture *Crystalline Claw Tincture *Dragon Driftwood Tincture *Flame's Prominence Tincture *Flourishing Island Tincture *Fragrant Breeze Bud Tincture *Frostbloom Tincture *Fruit of Fecundity Tincture *Gales' Prominence Tincture *Halcyon Icefall Tincture *Immaculate Sands Tincture *Immutable Boulder Tincture *Lake of Light Tincture *Lambent Pillar Tincture *Loch of Flux Tincture *Luminous Isle Tincture *Overgrown Grove Tincture *Pool of Clarity Tincture *Rime Prominence Tincture *Ripple Prominence tincture *Saliferous Spring Tincture *Sanctum of Life Tincture *Snowdrift Arbor Tincture *Soil's Prominence Tincture *Spring of Prosperity Tincture *Sweltering Spring Tincture *Torchbloom Tincture *Triumvirate Crag Tincture *Whitewater Arbor Tincture Job Consumables Corsair Cards and Cases Corsair cards are necessary to use the job ability Quick Draw. Elemental cards will only fuel the shot of their element, while Trump Cards can be used for any elemental shot. Each shot costs one card. Corsair cards stack to 99. *Fire Card *Earth Card *Water Card *Wind Card *Ice Card *Thunder Card *Light Card *Dark Card *Trump Card Card cases are a way to carry cards more compactly. Using a card case discards the case and adds its contents—a full stack of 99 of the appropriate card type—to inventory. Card cases stack to 12. *Fire Card Case *Earth Card Case *Water Card Case *Wind Card Case *Ice Card Case *Thunder Card Case *Light Card Case *Dark Card Case *Trump Card Case Ninja Tools and Toolbags Ninja tools are necessary to cast ninjutsu. Each type of ninjutsu has a specific tool that can be used to cast it, but there are also a generic multipurpose ninja tools. Ninja tools stack to 99. *Hiraishin *Jinko *Jusatsu *Kabenro *Kaginawa *Kawahori-Ogi *Kodoku *Makibishi *Mizu-Deppo *Mokujin *Sairui-Ran *Sanjaku-Tenugui *Shihei *Shinobi-Tabi *Soshi *Tsurara *Uchitake *Chonofuda *Inoshishinofuda *Shikanofuda Toolbags are a way to carry ninja tools more compactly. Using a toolbag discards the bag and adds its contents—a full stack of 99 of the appropriate ninja tool type—to inventory. Toolbags stack to 12. *Toolbag (Hira) *Toolbag (Jinko) *Toolbag (Jusa) *Toolbag (Kabenro) *Toolbag (Kagi) *Toolbag (Kawa) *Toolbag (Kodo) *Toolbag (Maki) *Toolbag (Mizu) *Toolbag (Moku) *Toolbag (Sai) *Toolbag (Sanja) *Toolbag (Shihei) *Toolbag (Shino) *Toolbag (Soshi) *Toolbag (Tsura) *Toolbag (Uchi) *Toolbag (Cho) *Toolbag (Ino) *Toolbag (Shika) Call Beast Items Call Beast items are usually called "jug pets", as are the pets they are used to summon. Call Beast items must be equipped in the Ammo equipment slot to be used. The Call Beast job ability then uses up one item per use. The particular pet summoned depends on which item was used. *Jug of Alchemist's Water *Jug of Antica Broth *Jug of Auroral Broth *Jug of Blood Broth *Jug of Briny Broth *Jug of Bubbling Carrion Broth *Jug of Bug Broth *Jug of Burning Carrion Broth *Jug of Carrion Broth *Jug of Carrot Broth *Jug of Chirping Grasshopper Broth *Jug of Clear Blood Broth *Jug of Cloudy Wheat Broth *Jug of Cold Carrion Broth *Jug of Cunning Brain Broth *Jug of Curdled Plasma Broth *Jug of Dancing Herbal Broth *Jug of Deepbed Soil *Jug of Famous Carrot Broth *Jug of Fish Broth *Jug of Fish Oil Broth *Jug of Fizzy Broth *Jug of Fragrant Antica Broth *Jug of Goblin Bug Broth *Jug of Grasshopper Broth *Jug of Herbal Broth *Jug of Humus *Jug of Lively Mole Broth *Jug of Lucky Broth *Jug of Lucky Carrot Broth *Jug of Meat Broth *Jug of Mellow Bird Broth *Jug of Mole Broth *Jug of Noisy Grasshopper Broth *Jug of Quadav Bug Broth *Jug of Razor Brain Broth *Jug of Rich Humus *Jug of Saline Broth *Jug of Salubrious Broth *Jug of Savage Mole Broth *Jug of Scarlet Sap *Jug of Seedbed Soil *Jug of Shadowy Broth *Jug of Shimmering Broth *Jug of Singing Herbal Broth *Jug of Spicy Broth *Jug of Sun Water *Jug of Swirling Broth *Jug of Translucent Broth *Jug of Tree Sap *Jug of Vermihumus *Jug of Warm Meat Broth *Jug of Wispy Broth *Jug of Wool Grease *Jug of Wormy Broth Reward Items Reward items must be equipped in the Ammo equipment slot to be used. The Reward job ability then uses up one item per use. The effects of the Reward command depend upon which item was used, but pet foods recover HP to the user's pet and adds a Regen status to the pet. *Pet Food Alpha Biscuit *Pet Food Beta Biscuit *Pet Food Gamma Biscuit *Pet Food Delta Biscuit *Pet Food Epsilon Biscuit *Pet Food Zeta Biscuit *Pet Food Eta Biscuit *Pet Food Theta Biscuit *Pet Poultice *Pet Roborant Automaton Oils Automaton oils are consumed to fuel the Repair job ability. Automaton oils must be equipped in the Ammo equipment slot to be used. The Repair ability's potency depends on which oil is equipped. *Automaton Oil *Automaton Oil +1 *Automaton Oil +2 *Automaton Oil +3 Spell Scrolls In order to cast a spell, it must first be learned. For most spells, learning requires that a scroll of that spell be obtained and used. Once used, the scroll disappears and that spell is permanently added to the player's appropriate magic list. Avatar summoning magic, Blue Magic, and Geo-spells do not have spell scrolls and are learned by other methods. Geomancer's Indi-spells use plates instead of scrolls, but they work the same way. Corsair's Phantom Rolls are job abilities not spells, but they too must be learned prior to use from dice that function in the same manner as spell scrolls. Automaton Attachments Automaton attachments cannot be equipped immediately upon acquisition. Instead, they must be brought to Tateeya in Ghatsad's workshop, who will fit them with connectors suitable to attach to your automaton (in game terms, this means use up the inventory item form of the attachment and add the attachment to the available automaton equipment list). Thus, automaton attachment items are form of consumable akin to spell scrolls. Merit Ability items The merit abilities Angon and Tomahawk require the appropriate ammunition to work. Each use consumes one item. The items stack to 99. *Angon *Throwing Tomahawk Food When used, food bestows a positive status on the user. Of course, to be used food must be eaten, allowing it to only be used once. Normal Food Food bestows the Food positive status on the user. The exact effects and duration of this status depend on the food that was eaten. In general, sushi increases accuracy, meat dishes increase attack, other seafood increases defense, pasta increases max HP and Store TP, cookies increase MP recovery, and pies and other desserts increase Intelligence and max MP. Noodles These foods require the Noodle Kneading key item to craft. Stews These foods require the Stewpot Mastery key item to craft. Stews have an area effect. When used, any party members within an area of effect gain the food effect. Sushi These foods require the Raw Fish Handling key item to craft. Desserts These foods require the Patissier key item to craft. Some desserts have an area effect. When used, any party members within an area of effect gain the food effect. Quest Reward Food A rare few foods are only obtained as the result of quests and are flagged Ex, making them nontransferrable. Milk Drinks Milk and au lait drinks bestow Regen status when drunk. This overlaps (does not stack) with Regen from the spell. Fruit Drinks Fruit drinks bestow Refresh status when drunk. This overlaps (does not stack) with Refresh from the spell. Quest Items Quest items are exactly what the name suggests. Most quest items are non-stacking Rare/Ex items. Quest items are used by trading them to specific NPCs in order to advance the quest. As such they are only usable once. Beastman Treasure Mini-Quest Items In the Name of Science This quest has a whole family of items which may be turned in in various combinations for various rewards. *Aern Organ *Euvhi Organ *Hpemde Organ *Luminian Tissue *Luminion Chip *Phuabo Organ *Xzomit Organ *Yovra Organ It's Raining Mannequins All five mannequin pieces must be collected in order to complete the quest, resulting in the player being given a mannequin of their very own. All mannequin parts are Rare and cannot be sent through the game's delivery system—this is explained as being the result of a superstitious fear of mannequins on the part of the townspeople. *Mannequin Head *Mannequin Body *Mannequin Hands *Mannequin Legs *Mannequin Feet Mama Mia The items used in this quest are an allusion to key items that appeared in the first seven Final Fantasy titles. They can be obtained as a possible reward for defeating certain Avatars in battle, and the player is rewarded with the Evoker's Ring upon completing this quest. *Ancients' Key *Bottle of Bubbly Water *Bottle of Rust 'B' Gone *Dose of Desert Light *Egil's Torch *Elder Branch *Eye of Nept Keys Keys are needed to unlock locked doors and containers. Each key can be used only once. Chest and Coffer Keys Chest and coffer keys are needed to unlock locked Treasure Chests and Treasure Coffers. They are Rare/Ex items. Door Keys Thief Tools Only thieves can use these tools to substitute for a key when opening locked containers or certain doors. Thief tools stack to 99. *Thief's Tools *Living Key *Skeleton Key Forced Spawn and Battlefield items Possession of certain items is a necessity for adventurers wishing to challenge many of the powerful Notorious Monsters of Vana'diel. All such items are usable only once and are consumed when the monster(s) are spawned. Forced Spawn items Forced spawn items, also known as force pop items, are used by being traded to a specific ??? point somewhere in the world. With rare exceptions, such as the infamous ATNM Test debacle, each item will spawn a particular Notorious Monster at only a single ??? and will have no effect if traded to any other ??? or other target. Land King Spawn items After many years of being world-spawn NMs, the three "land kings"—Adamantoise/Aspidochelone, Behemoth/King Behemoth, and Fafnir/Nidhogg—were converted into force spawn monsters. These Rare items are traded to the ??? in their old spawn locations to spawn them. *Blue Pondweed *Red Pondweed *Beastly Shank *Savory Shank *Honey Wine *Sweet Tea Tu'Lia Spawn items Certain NMs in Tu'Lia drop items needed to force spawn the Four Gods, who in turn drop seals which must be collected to force Kirin to appear. All of these items are Rare and none of them can be sent through the game's delivery system (an irritating trait they share with the equipment dropped by Kirin and the Four Gods). *Ro'Maeve Water *Diorite *Gem of the North *Gem of the East *Gem of the South *Gem of the West *Winterstone *Springstone *Summerstone *Autumnstone *Seal of Genbu *Seal of Seiryu *Seal of Suzaku *Seal of Byakko Dynamis Spawn Items All Dynamis spawn items are Rare/Ex. The bijous spawn the zone bosses who must be defeated to advance the Dynamis storyline and unlock later Dynamis areas. *Steelwall Bijou *Barbaric Bijou *Divine Bijou *Roving Bijou *Leering Bijou *Shrouded Bijou The jujus serve the same function as the bijous for Chains of Promathia Dynamis areas. *Revelatory Juju *Undying Juju *Creeper's Juju *Herald's Juju The odious items spawn the stronger (level 90+) NMs that were added to Dynamis in the revamp. *Odious Letterbox *Odious Backscale *Odious Engraving *Odious Charm *Odious Cryptex *Odious Scale *Odious Leather *Odious Strongbox *Odious Necklace *Odious Feather *Odious Holy Water *Odious Quipu *Odious Cup *Odious Die *Odious Mask *Odious Grenade *Odious Bell *Odious Mirror *Odious Talisman *Odious Tree Root *Odious Blood *Odious Horn *Odious Pen *Odious Skull The nightmare items serve the same function as the odious items for Chains of Promathia Dynamis areas. *Nightmare Chop *Nightmare Lion *Nightmare Roast *Nightmare Shank *Nightmare Blood *Nightmare Shard *Nightmare Shell *Nightmare Bud *Nightmare Log *Nightmare Water The fiendish tomes spawn the Arch (level 90+) versions of the zone bosses that were added to Dynamis in the revamp. *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 1 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 2 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 3 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 4 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 5 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 6 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 7 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 8 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 9 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 10 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 11 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 12 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 13 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 14 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 15 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 16 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 17 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 18 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 19 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 20 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 21 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 22 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 23 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 24 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 25 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 26 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 27 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 28 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 29 *Fiendish Tome: Chapter 30 The fiendish tome IIs serve the same function as the fiendish tomes for Chains of Promathia Dynamis areas. *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 1 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 2 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 3 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 4 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 5 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 6 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 7 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 8 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 9 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 10 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 11 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 12 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 13 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 14 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 15 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 16 *Fiendish Tome II: Chapter 17 The fortunes spawn the Fomors that are needed to collect the attestations that are needed to upgrade relic weapons. *Deluder's Fortune *Despot's Fortune *Sadist's Fortune *Traitor's Fortune *Villain's Fortune The goads spawn the Animated Weapons that are needed to collect the fragments that are needed to upgrade relic weapons. *Celestial Goad *Demoniac Goad *Divine Goad *Ethereal Goad *Heavenly Goad *Holy Goad *Intricate Goad *Mysterial Goad *Mystic Goad *Ornate Goad *Runaeic Goad *Seraphic Goad *Snarled Goad *Stellar Goad *Supernal Goad *Tenebrous Goad Lumoria Spawn items These items are part of the system of spawning and killing the Jailers of the seven virtues in order to free the infamous Absolute Virtue. *High-Quality Aern Organ *Ghrah M Chip *High-Quality Euvhi Organ *High-Quality Xzomit Organ *High-Quality Phuabo Organ *High-Quality Hpemde Organ *Deed of Moderation *Deed of Placidity *Deed of Sensibility *First Virtue *Second Virtue *Third Virtue *Fourth Virtue *Fifth Virtue *Sixth Virtue ZNM Spawn items The Far Eastern master painter, Sanraku, in Aht Urhgan will provide Rare/Ex bait needed to spawn the NMs in the ZNM system in exchange for Zeni, which is obtained by trading him photographs of monsters. In order to gain the higher tiers of ZNM spawn items, players must first present Sanraku with the Rare/Ex trophies of the previous tier's monsters, slain by them. Abyssea Spawn items Abyssea spawn items come in two forms: Rare items and temporary key items. This is a list of the Rare items. Crafted Forced Spawn items Special crafting items, which are not tradeable on the auction house, must be collected from monsters and used by an appropriate high-level craftsman to synthesize these special items. Like their main ingredients, these crafted items are likewise unavailable for auction. Players must seek out and deal with other players directly in order to obtain these items. Battlefield items Many of the various battlefields found throughout the game require specific items for entrance. Only one player in the party (or alliance) must possess the item in order for the whole group to undertake the fight. Garrison items These items take the form of intercepted messages from the Beastmen and are used by trading them to your nation's Conquest outpost leader. Each item is a message regarding attack plans for a different area. *Seven-Knot Quipu *Thirteen-Knot Quipus *Red Cryptex *Jade Cryptex *Darksteel Engraving *Silver Engraving *Mithra Fang Sack *Galka Fang Sack *Hound Fang Sack *Bunny Fang Sack *Ram Leather Missive *Tiger Leather Missive *Behemoth Leather Missive *Dhalmel Leather Missive *Coeurl Leather Missive *Sheep Leather Missive Orbs and Seals The seals used by the Beastman Confederacy during the Crystal War are coveted by collectors, who purchase them from the merchant Shami in Port Jeuno. Players trade the seals (which may drop off of nearly any monster of the appropriate level) to Shami in exchange for the orbs. The orbs then must be taken to an accursed Burning Circle in a special battlefield zone in order to release the monsters within to do battle with them. *Beastmen's Seal *Kindred's Seal *Kindred's Crest *High Kindred's Crest *Sacred Kindred's Crest *Cloudy Orb *Sky Orb *Star Orb *Comet Orb *Moon Orb *Atropos Orb *Clotho Orb *Lachesis Orb *Themis Orb *Phobos Orb *Deimos Orb *Zelos Orb *Bia Orb *Microcosmic Orb *Macrocosmic Orb Dynamis items These items used to be used to reserve an entire Dynamis area for a period of up to three and a half hours (counting time extensions), but are now obsolete due to the revamping of Dynamis along the lines of Abyssea. The way it worked was as follows: The Timeless Hourglass was traded to the Trail Markings to reserve the area; time started ticking down immediately, while the trader received a Perpetual Hourglass marked with the time of entry. Using the Perpetual Hourglass would create another identical hourglass, duplicating it. Trading the Perpetual Hourglass to the Trail Markings would then transport the trader to Dynamis, but the hourglass would be returned and in fact had to be carried to stay in Dynamis. (Dropping the hourglass would result in being kicked out.) The Timeless Hourglass was bought from certain goblin merchants for a large sum of money; any remaining Timeless Hourglasses may be traded back to the goblin for a refund. *Timeless Hourglass *Perpetual Hourglass Limbus items These items are traded to the Matter Diffusion Module (in Temenos) or the Swirling Vortex (in Apollyon) to unlock the higher battlefields in Limbus. *Magenta Chip *Charcoal Chip *Smoky Chip *Smalt Chip *Crepuscular Chip *Emerald Chip *Ivory Chip *Scarlet Chip *Orchid Chip *Cerulean Chip *Silver Chip *Metal Chip ENM items Each ENM battlefield has a specific temporary key item needed to enter it. These are not those items. Each of those key items in turn must be obtained by trading a specific NPC a specific Rare/Ex item. This is the list of all of them. *Florid Stone *Sylvan Stone *Chamnaet Ice *Parradamo Stones SCNM items These are various containers captured from the headquarters of the beastmen during the Crystal War. They are used to trade to the Allied Forces for temporary key items that are part of a set of eight. Once a player has accumulated the entire set, they then win the right to challenge a major beastman leader to a fight. MMM items In order to custom-order mazes for the Moblin Maze Mongers system, maze runes are attached to maze tabulas, which are used in concert with maze vouchers. Maze vouchers determine the goal of the maze, while maze runes modify the maze parameters. Job testimonies Job testimonies are needed in order to undertake a trial of single combat with the job's master in order to break the level 75 cap. *Bard's Testimony *Beastmaster's Testimony *Black Mage's Testimony *Blue Mage's Testimony *Corsair's Testimony *Dancer's Testimony *Dark Knight's Testimony *Dragoon's Testimony *Monk's Testimony *Ninja's Testimony *Paladin's Testimony *Puppetmaster's Testimony *Ranger's Testimony *Red Mage's Testimony *Samurai's Testimony *Scholar's Testimony *Summoner's Testimony *Thief's Testimony *Warrior's Testimony *White Mage's Testimony Item Purchase and Upgrade Materials There are a variety of subsystems for obtaining and improving equipment. Most of them have their own intermediate items associated with them. Reward Items For certain events, defeating the monster will yield a Rare/Ex item which must be traded to an NPC for a specific piece of equipment. ENM Visions Lumorian Memories These drop off various Lumorian NMs, including Absolute Virtue, and are given to Meret in exchange for the equipment. Players must have completed her friend Yurim's quest "In the Name of Science" first. *Aura of Adulation *Aura of Voracity *Sin Of Indignation *Sin Of Indolence *Sin Of Indulgence *Sin Of Invidiousness *Sin Of Insolence *Sin Of Infatuation *Sin Of Intemperance *Vice of Antipathy *Vice of Aspersion *Vice of Avarice Limbus Weapon Body Parts This items are obtained by killing the mega bosses of Limbus: Proto-Omega, Proto-Ultima, Arch-Omega, and Arch-Ultima. They are traded to Wilhem, an agent of the Brugaire Consortium in Mhaura, to obtain pieces of the Homam, Nashira, Enif, Adhara, Murzim, and Shedir sets. Hints from Wilhelm's dialogue and the Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion storyline suggest that these body parts may be integrated into the the robot body being constructed for Alexander. *Omega's Eye *Omega's Heart *Omega's Foreleg *Omega's Hind Leg *Omega's Tail *Ultima's Cerebrum *Ultima's Heart *Ultima's Claw *Ultima's Leg *Ultima's Tail *Arch-Omega's Eye *Arch-Omega's Heart *Arch-Omega's Foreleg *Arch-Omega's Hind Leg *Arch-Omega's Tail *Arch-Ultima's Cerebrum *Arch-Ultima's Heart *Arch-Ultima's Claw *Arch-Ultima's Leg *Arch-Ultima's Tail Strange Apparatus items Certain items must be consumed by the eight working Strange Apparatuses found around Vana'diel in order to (hopefully) produce Rune equipment. *Infinity Core *Red Chip *Yellow Chip *Blue Chip *Green Chip *Clear Chip *Purple Chip *White Chip *Black Chip Abjurations Certain crafted items are created with a curse on them that prevents them from being used, or produces a harmful effect if it is used. Abjurations are used to remove these curses. Each abjuration can only be used once. While the cursed items are freely tradeable among players, the abjurations are always Rare/Ex while the uncursed item is likewise Ex. Ancient Currency Ancient currency is obtained in Dynamis and Limbus. Dynamis currency takes the form of archaic forms of each of the three nations' currencies that were used before the gil was introduced by Jeuno during the Crystal War, each in denominations of 1, 100, and 10,000. Dynamis currency is used for upgrading relic weapons and armor. Ancient Beastcoins are obtained in Limbus and are used to purchase equipment and artifact armor upgrades from Sagheera in Port Jeuno. *One Byne Bill *One Hundred Byne Bill *Ordelle Bronzepiece *Montiont Silverpiece *Ranperre Goldpiece *Ten Thousand Byne Bill *Tukuku Whiteshell *Lungo-Nango Jadeshell *Rimilala Stripeshell *Ancient Beastcoin Relic Weapon Upgrade items These are used along with ancient currency in the long and arduous quest to obtain a Relic Weapon. *Attestation of Accuracy *Attestation of Bravery *Attestation of Celerity *Attestation of Decisiveness *Attestation of Force *Attestation of Fortitude *Attestation of Glory *Attestation of Harmony *Attestation of Invulnerability *Attestation of Legerity *Attestation of Might *Attestation of Righteousness *Attestation of Sacrifice *Attestation of Transcendence *Attestation of Vigor *Attestation of Virtue *Celestial Fragment *Demoniac Fragment *Divine Fragment *Ethereal Fragment *Heavenly Fragment *Holy Fragment *Intricate Fragment *Mysterial Fragment *Mystic Fragment *Ornate Fragment *Runaeic Fragment *Seraphic Fragment *Snarled Fragment *Stellar Fragment *Supernal Fragment *Tenebrous Fragment *Necropsyche Artifact Upgrade Materials These materials are obtained in Limbus and are used to upgrade artifact armor from its base state to its +1 state. Each job has two materials required to upgrade its artifacts, one from Apollyon and one from Temenos. *Coiled Yarn *Brown Doeskin *Smalt Leather *Fetid Lanolin *Diabolic Silk *Diabolic Yarn *Luminian Thread *Flameshun Cloth *Silkworm Thread *Canvas Toile *Filet Lace *Gold Stud *Dark Orichalcum *Black Rivet *Cbl. Myth. Sheet *Blue Rivet *Ut. Gold Thread *Ancient Brass *Plaited Cord *Ebony Lacquer *Snowy Cermet *White Rivet *Pantin Wire *Corduroy Cloth *Chameleon Yarn *Charcoal Cotton *Ruby Silk Thread *Cardinal Cloth *Scarlet Odoshi *Kurogane *Brilliantine *Electrum Stud *Glittering Yarn *Astral Leather *Supple Skin *Light Filament *Ecarlate Cloth *Argyro Rivet *Benedict Silk *Benedict Yarn Relic Armor Upgrade Items In order to upgrade relic armor from its base state to its +1 state, a non-equippable -1 version of the armor must be obtained from monsters in the Dynamis areas associated with the Chains of Promathia expansion. *Abyss Burgeonet -1 *Abyss Cuirass -1 *Abyss Flanchard -1 *Abyss Gauntlets -1 *Abyss Sollerets -1 *Argute Bracers -1 *Argute Gown -1 *Argute Loafers -1 *Argute Mortarboard -1 *Argute Pants -1 *Assassin's Armlets -1 *Assassin's Bonnet -1 *Assassin's Culotte -1 *Assassin's Poulaines -1 *Assassin's Vest -1 *Bard's Cannions -1 *Bard's Cuffs -1 *Bard's Justaucorps -1 *Bard's Roundlet -1 *Bard's Slippers -1 *Cleric's Briault -1 *Cleric's Cap -1 *Cleric's Duckbills -1 *Cleric's Mitts -1 *Cleric's Pantaloons -1 *Commodore Bottes -1 *Commodore Frac -1 *Commodore Gants -1 *Commodore Trews -1 *Commodore Tricorne -1 *Duelist's Boots -1 *Duelist's Chapeau -1 *Duelist's Gloves -1 *Duelist's Tabard -1 *Duelist's Tights -1 *Etoile Bangles -1 *Etoile Casaque -1 *Etoile Tiara -1 *Etoile Tights -1 *Etoile Toe Shoes -1 *Koga Chainmail -1 *Koga Hakama -1 *Koga Hatsuburi -1 *Koga Kyahan -1 *Koga Tekko -1 *Melee Crown -1 *Melee Cyclas -1 *Melee Gaiters -1 *Melee Gloves -1 *Melee Hose -1 *Mirage Bazubands -1 *Mirage Charuqs -1 *Mirage Jubbah -1 *Mirage Keffiyeh -1 *Mirage Shalwar -1 *Monster Gaiters -1 *Monster Gloves -1 *Monster Helm -1 *Monster Jackcoat -1 *Monster Trousers -1 *Pantin Babouches -1 *Pantin Churidars -1 *Pantin Dastanas -1 *Pantin Taj -1 *Pantin Tobe -1 *Saotome Domaru -1 *Saotome Haidate -1 *Saotome Kabuto -1 *Saotome Kote -1 *Saotome Sune-Ate -1 *Scout's Beret -1 *Scout's Braccae -1 *Scout's Bracers -1 *Scout's Jerkin -1 *Scout's Socks -1 *Sorcerer's Coat -1 *Sorcerer's Gloves -1 *Sorcerer's Petasos -1 *Sorcerer's Sabots -1 *Sorcerer's Tonban -1 *Summoner's Bracers -1 *Summoner's Doublet -1 *Summoner's Horn -1 *Summoner's Pigaches -1 *Summoner's Spats -1 *Valor Breeches -1 *Valor Coronet -1 *Valor Gauntlets -1 *Valor Leggings -1 *Valor Surcoat -1 *Warrior's Calligae -1 *Warrior's Cuisses -1 *Warrior's Lorica -1 *Warrior's Mask -1 *Warrior's Mufflers -1 *Wyrm Armet -1 *Wyrm Brais -1 *Wyrm Finger Gauntlets -1 *Wyrm Greaves -1 *Wyrm Mail -1 Mythic Weapon Quest items These items are used in the long and arduous quest to obtain a Mythic Weapon. *Alexandrite *Cotton Purse *Linen Purse *Cat's Eye *Balrahn's Eyepatch *Wyrmseeker Areuhat *Mamool Ja Journal *Lebros Chronicle *Leujaoam Log *Periqia Diary *Ilrusi Ledger Magian Trial items These items are used to upgrade equipment via the Trials of the Magians. They must be traded into the Delivery Crate beside the Magian Moogles in Ru'Lude Gardens. Once traded, they are gone; therefore, they can only be used once. Magian Weapon Trial Items Relic Armor Trial Items *Forgotten Hope *Forgotten Journey *Forgotten Step *Forgotten Thought *Forgotten Touch Empyrean Armor Trial Items Each piece of empyrean armor requires a certain number of a particular seal in order to upgrade it to its +1 form. *Aoidos' Seal: Body *Aoidos' Seal: Feet *Aoidos' Seal: Hands *Aoidos' Seal: Head *Aoidos' Seal: Legs *Bale Seal: Body *Bale Seal: Feet *Bale Seal: Hands *Bale Seal: Head *Bale Seal: Legs *Caller's Seal: Body *Caller's Seal: Feet *Caller's Seal: Hands *Caller's Seal: Head *Caller's Seal: Legs *Charis Seal: Body *Charis Seal: Feet *Charis Seal: Hands *Charis Seal: Head *Charis Seal: Legs *Cirque Seal: Body *Cirque Seal: Feet *Cirque Seal: Hands *Cirque Seal: Head *Cirque Seal: Legs *Creed Seal: Body *Creed Seal: Feet *Creed Seal: Hands *Creed Seal: Head *Creed Seal: Legs *Estoqueur's Seal: Body *Estoqueur's Seal: Feet *Estoqueur's Seal: Hands *Estoqueur's Seal: Head *Estoqueur's Seal: Legs *Ferine Seal: Body *Ferine Seal: Feet *Ferine Seal: Hands *Ferine Seal: Head *Ferine Seal: Legs *Goetia Seal: Body *Goetia Seal: Feet *Goetia Seal: Hands *Goetia Seal: Head *Goetia Seal: Legs *Iga Seal: Body *Iga Seal: Feet *Iga Seal: Hands *Iga Seal: Head *Iga Seal: Legs *Lancer's Seal: Body *Lancer's Seal: Feet *Lancer's Seal: Hands *Lancer's Seal: Head *Lancer's Seal: Legs *Mavi Seal: Body *Mavi Seal: Feet *Mavi Seal: Hands *Mavi Seal: Head *Mavi Seal: Legs *Navarch's Seal: Body *Navarch's Seal: Feet *Navarch's Seal: Hands *Navarch's Seal: Head *Navarch's Seal: Legs *Orison Seal: Body *Orison Seal: Feet *Orison Seal: Hands *Orison Seal: Head *Orison Seal: Legs *Raider's Seal: Body *Raider's Seal: Feet *Raider's Seal: Hands *Raider's Seal: Head *Raider's Seal: Legs *Ravager's Seal: Body *Ravager's Seal: Feet *Ravager's Seal: Hands *Ravager's Seal: Head *Ravager's Seal: Legs *Savant's Seal: Body *Savant's Seal: Feet *Savant's Seal: Hands *Savant's Seal: Head *Savant's Seal: Legs *Sylvan Seal: Body *Sylvan Seal: Feet *Sylvan Seal: Hands *Sylvan Seal: Head *Sylvan Seal: Legs *Tantra Seal: Body *Tantra Seal: Feet *Tantra Seal: Hands *Tantra Seal: Head *Tantra Seal: Legs *Unkai Seal: Body *Unkai Seal: Feet *Unkai Seal: Hands *Unkai Seal: Head *Unkai Seal: Legs Unlike the +1 upgrade items, the +2 upgrade items are each shared by several different pieces. *Card of Ardor *Card of Balance *Card of Vision *Card of Voyage *Card of Wieldance *Coin of Ardor *Coin of Balance *Coin of Vision *Coin of Voyage *Coin of Wieldance *Jewel of Ardor *Jewel of Balance *Jewel of Vision *Jewel of Voyage *Jewel of Wieldance *Stone of Ardor *Stone of Balance *Stone of Vision *Stone of Voyage *Stone of Wieldance RME Weapon Trial items Artifact +2 Upgrade items These items are part of the process to upgrade a piece of artifact armor or artifact armor +1 to its highest form. *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 1 *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 2 *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 3 *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 4 *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 5 *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 6 *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 7 *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 8 *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 9 *Copy of Rem's Tale, Chapter 10 RME Post-99 Upgrade items These items are part of the process to continue to improve a relic, mythic, or empyrean weapon past the end of the Trial of the Magians. *Pluton *Chunk of Beitetsu *Riftborn Boulder *Pluton Case *Beitetsu Parcel *Boulder Case *Pluton Box *Beitetsu Box *Boulder Box Special Effect Ammunition Certain weapons have special effects when a special type of ammunition is equipped to the wielder's Ammo equipment slot. Each time the special effect occurs, a unit of ammunition is expended. Special effect ammunition stacks to 99. *Wind Fan *Kilo Fan *Mega Fan *Battery *Kilo Battery *Mega Battery *Hydro Pump *Kilo Pump *Mega Pump *Virtue Stone *Magnus Stone Some types of special effect ammunition can also be found in pouches, which allow it to be carried more compactly. Using a pouch discards the pouch and adds its contents--a full stack of 99 of the appropriate item—to inventory. *Virtue Stone Pouch *Magnus Stone Pouch Other Consumable items Scrolls of Instant Spells These scrolls are used to instantly cast the inscribed spell. *Instant Warp *Instant Reraise *Instant Retrace *Instant Protect *Instant Shell *Instant Stoneskin Sneaking items These consumable items bestow a stealth effect such as Sneak, Invisible, or Deodorize. *Deodorizer *Silent Oil *Prism Powder *Rainbow Powder Mulsum Mulsum never imposes Medicated status or an after-use delay on use of spells or other items. Also, it is produced by Cooking rather than Alchemy. *Mulsum *Dawn Mulsum XP-Awarding Writings These Rare/Ex items can be used (once) to grant a random amount of XP to the user's current job. They differ in what minimum level you must be to use them, how much XP they give, and where they are obtained. *Dragon Chronicles *Miratete's Memoirs *Hero's Reflections *Ginuva's Theory *Schultz Stratagems Enemy-Targeting items Most items, when used, can only target the user, but a few can target any enemy within range. Monster Weakening items Each monster weakening item is only usable on a specific NM or small category of NM, and is completely useless against any other monster. *Hysteroanima *Psychoanima *Terroanima *Shu'Meyo Salt *Blackened Siredon *CCB Polymer Pump *Prismatic Elixir *Shadescale Femur *Shadescale Heart *Shadescale Skull *Shadescale Talon *Sea Monk Venom *Perforated Wing *Undying Moeity *Absorbent Moss *Odorless Fungus *Redolent Root *Olde Rarab Tail Monster weakening items are synthesized by specific NPCs, who usually want certain raw materials (that have no other use) first. *Recollection of Fear *Recollection of Guilt *Recollection of Pain *Cluster Core *Muddy Siredon *Carmine Chip *Cyan Chip *Gray Chip *Fossilized Bone *Fossilized Fang *Seasoning Stone Temporary Enemy-Targeting items These items can affect any enemy, but can only be found as temporary items. There is no way to obtain them for use on monsters outside of specific events. *Lethe Water *Lethe Water +1 *Lethe Powder *Demoralizer *Demoralizer +1 Salvage Cells When used, these cells remove one specific type of the Pathos of Alzadaal which afflicts those participating in Salvage operations. *Incus Cell *Castellanus Cell *Undulatus Cell *Cumulus Cell *Radiatus Cell *Virga Cell *Cirrocumulus Cell *Stratus Cell *Duplicatus Cell *Opacus Cell *Praecipitatio Cell *Humilus Cell *Spissatus Cell *Pannus Cell *Fractus Cell *Congestus Cell *Nimbus Cell *Velum Cell *Pileus Cell *Mediocris Cell Voidwatch Items *Cobalt Cell *Rubicund Cell *Xanthous Cell *Jade Cell *Voiddust *Crystal Petrifact *Phase Displacer Fireworks When used, fireworks produce a visual display which is unique to the individual firework. There is no statistical effect; they are purely an entertainment item. *Airborne *Air Rider *Angelwing *Brilliant Snow *Bubble Breeze *Cracker *Crackler *Datechochin *Falling Star *Festive Fan *Goshikitenge *Kongou Inaho *Konron Hassen *Little Comet *Marine Bliss *Meifu Goma *Mog Missile *Muteppo *Ouka Ranman *Papillion *Popper *Popstar *Rengedama *Shisai Kaboku *Sparkling Hand *Spirit Masque *Spriggan Spark *Summer Fan *Twinkle Shower Consumable Costume Items Some consumable items have the effect of adding the Costume status to the user, changing the appearance of the player's character. Other than preventing interactions with NPCs and world objects, this has no effect and is purely for entertainment. *Elvaan Rice Cake *Green Spriggan Lolli *Hume Rice Cake *Jug of Miracle Milk *Mithran Rice Cake *Phial of Osseous Serum *Phial of Spectral Serum *Phial of Volant Serum *Piece of Copse Candy *Piece of Elvaan Mochi *Piece of Galka Mochi *Piece of Hume Mochi *Piece of Slimeulation Candy *Piece of Tarutaru Mochi *Pinch of Levigated Rock *Pinch of Prize Powder *Tarutaru Rice Cake Crafting Materials and Crystals Many items have no use other than to be used as raw ingredients for the crafting system. These can be roughly categorized by which of the eight primary crafts they are used in, but many items can be used in more than one craft and many recipes call for skills in more than one craft, so categorization is not always definite. Crystals and Clusters Elemental crystals are necessary in order to craft items using the eight major crafts. Each recipe uses one of the eight crystal types. Each attempt at crystal synthesis, successful or not, uses up one crystal. Crystals stack to 12. *Fire Crystal *Earth Crystal *Water Crystal *Wind Crystal *Ice Crystal *Lightning Crystal *Light Crystal *Dark Crystal In addition to normal crystals, there are also special "high-quality" crystals that are used in the exact same recipes as their normal counterparts, but have the special additional effect of signing the crafter's name on items that are created with them. *Inferno Crystal *Terra Crystal *Torrent Crystal *Cyclone Crystal *Glacier Crystal *Plasma Crystal *Aurora Crystal *Twilight Crystal Crystal clusters are a more compact form of crystals. Using a cluster will break it into a full stack of 12 of its component crystals. Clusters stack to 12. *Fire Cluster *Earth Cluster *Water Cluster *Wind Cluster *Ice Cluster *Lightning Cluster *Light Cluster *Dark Cluster Alchemy Materials Memory Clusters The memories used to synthesize anima also can come in clusters. Using one breaks it into a partial stack of 12 memories of the appropriate type. *Bitter Cluster *Burning Cluster *Fleeting Cluster *Malevolent Cluster *Profane Cluster *Radiant Cluster *Somber Cluster *Startling Cluster Bonecraft Materials Clothcraft Materials Cooking Ingredients Goldsmithing Materials Leathercraft Materials Smithing Materials Woodworking Materials Synergy Items Synergy Fewell Fewell is used to replenish the Synergy Crucible used in Synergy. Each unit of fewell fed into the Synergy Furnace will replenish up to 50 units of the appropriate type of elemental energy. Fewell stacks to 12. *Fire Fewell *Earth Fewell *Water Fewell *Wind Fewell *Ice Fewell *Lightning Fewell *Light Fewell *Dark Fewell Evolith Socketing System Synergy may be used to customize certain pieces of crafted equipment by etching them with sockets in which stones known as evoliths can be inserted. This requires synergizing the item with a mordant. Each evolith has a particular stat that it bestows upon the modified equipment. Evoliths are obtained from Treasure Caskets dropped by monsters and by participating in the Hunt Registry system. Each of the several hundred Notorious Monsters that is eligible to be hunted as part of the Hunt Registry yields a different evolith as a reward for the hunt. Sockets may also be removed from modified equipment, returning it to its base state (removing its augmentations and clearing the Augmented Item flag), through synergizing it with a revertant. *Evolith *Mordant 15 *Mordant 30 *Mordant 45 *Mordant 60 *Mordant 75 *Revertant *Revertant Singulus There are three sets of equipment specialized for use with the evolith system, known as the Ebon Breastplate set, the Ebon Frock set, and the Ebon Harness set. Pigments are used to alter the armor's color and what types of evolith can be socketed in it, while stones known as aptants customize the armor for specific jobs. *Ebon Pigment *Ebur Pigment *Furia Pigment *Aptant: Aecus *Aptant: Bellum *Aptant: Durum *Aptant: Primus *Aptant: Ishis *Aptant: Pera *Aptant: Tachus *Aptant: Arkhe *Aptant: Geoc *Aptant: Haelan *Aptant: Secan *Aptant: Fyrst Scraps and Tatters Scraps and tatters are items that can be used to turn certain pieces of normal equipment obtained from Tu'Lia or abjurations into Augmented Items with improved stats through the use of Synergy. The specific scrap or tatter needed reflects the origin of the item to be augmented; for example, Genbu's Scrap is needed to augment the Genbu's Shield dropped by Genbu, and an Wyrmal Tatter is needed to augment an item that was uncursed with a Wyrmal Abjuration. Scraps and tatters are produced by using Synergy to break up or tear up the appropriate abjuration or Tu'Lia divine seal. Tatters stack to 99. *Genbu Scrap *Byakko Scrap *Suzaku Scrap *Seiryu Scrap *Aquarian Tatter *Dryadic Tatter *Earthen Tatter *Hadean Tatter *Martial Tatter *Neptunal Tatter *Phantasmal Tatter *Wyrmal Tatter Fish Fish not only serve as raw ingredients for cooking, but some fish can have items such as scales, roe, or ink extracted by means of other crafts such as bonecraft or alchemy. Mithra can even eat the raw fish for a Food effect, as can any player equipped with a Matron's Knife, or one of the following Sahagin-derived weapons: Exocets, Pagures, Narval, or Calamar. Freshwater Fish Saltwater Fish Gardening Materials Gardening Seeds Mog Gardens Fertilizers Furniture Furniture cannot be placed into Mog House storage, as such storage space is putatively provided by furniture itself. Being able to place furniture inside furniture would therefore lead to strange results and thus transfers of furniture items into storage cannot be made. Cardian Cards Cardian cards are sometimes dropped by the cardian of their face and suit value upon its defeat. Despite rumors to the contrary, the vast majority of these cards have absolutely no in-game use whatsoever (in the game's story, the cards are used to control the corresponding cardian). Minigame items Chocobo items Pankration items Monstrosity items Certain items must be collected to unlock certain playable monster forms in Monstrosity. All stack to 99. *Antlion Spirit *Beetle Spirit *Pachypodium Spirit Special Event items Many of the special events tied to real-life seasons and holidays have items generated and used by those events. Most have minimal or no use otherwise. Candy Drops The candy drops that are obtainable from certain seasonal events work like stat-boosting medicines, except for the Black Drop which is a one-shot Warp effect like a Scroll of Instant Warp. All of them are Rare. *Red Drop *Yellow Drop *Blue Drop *Green Drop *Clear Drop *Purple Drop *White Drop *Black Drop Easter Eggs The annual Easter event revolves around collecting eggs with letters on them in order to spell out words for prizes. The Easter eggs have no value outside of this event, although some players use them to spell out words or short messages in their bazaars. *"A" Egg *"B" Egg *"C" Egg *"D" Egg *"E" Egg *"F" Egg *"G" Egg *"H" Egg *"I" Egg *"J" Egg *"K" Egg *"L" Egg *"M" Egg *"N" Egg *"O" Egg *"P" Egg *"Q" Egg *"R" Egg *"S" Egg *"T" Egg *"U" Egg *"V" Egg *"W" Egg *"X" Egg *"Y" Egg *"Z" Egg Summer Festival Moogle Test of Courage Items The moogle's Test of Courage was only run several times during the summer seasonal event before being discontinued. The Rare items below can occasionally be found in the bazaars of longtime players. Each item was associated with a particular player race/gender combination (the Yhoator Flea, for example, was the legendary item that Mithra were terrified of). *Dire Candle *Bloody Candle *Snickering Skull *Sniffling Skull *Tome of Whispers *Tome of Moans *Rusty Tail Cutter *Yhoator Flea Storage Slips Storage slips are Rare/Ex items that are used to store certain pieces of Rare/Ex equipment as part of the Porter Moogle storage system. *Storage Slip 01 *Storage Slip 02 *Storage Slip 03 *Storage Slip 04 *Storage Slip 05 *Storage Slip 06 *Storage Slip 07 *Storage Slip 08 *Storage Slip 09 *Storage Slip 10 *Storage Slip 11 *Storage Slip 12 *Storage Slip 13 *Storage Slip 14 *Storage Slip 15 *Storage Slip 16 *Storage Slip 17 *Storage Slip 18 *Storage Slip 19 Category:Final Fantasy XI Category:Item lists